Sacrifices: The 100th Annual Hunger Games
by Bubbles975
Summary: The reapings have been called, and the fourth Quarter Quell has arrived. Love and Hate, Life and Death...what will be sacrificed in the 100th Hunger Games?
1. District One reapings

District One Reapings

Derrick Drake Deceivon smiled, knotting his diamond studded tie close to his neck, nestling it into the collar of his crisp, white shirt. _This is my year,_ he thought, smirking. This year the tradition would be continued. Dad had won the games. Jace had won the games. And now he would win the games. He rose from his seat, meeting his sister, Vivian, in the kitchen.

"Wow," she giggled, tossing her long, luscious hair. "You look special. I take it you're going in?"

"Well of course," Derrick replied gruffly. "It's my last year. It's now or never, you know."

"Well of course," she replied airily. "At least I have a month or two without you scaring off any guys that come within 10 metres of this," she said, motioning her perfectly manicured hands down her beautiful body. Derrick scowled.

"I only do it to protect you! You know that!"

"Well, I can take care of myself," she snapped back, before saying in a more relaxed tone: "besides, when I go into the games you won't be able to come anywhere near me!"

"Yeah, well, you've got two years," he replied.

"Whatever." She said, not paying too much attention. "I gotta get ready. See you at the reapings!" She paused, before turning and saying, "And…"

"…May the odds be ever in our favour," he finished, grinning. His mind was only focused on one thought, the thought that kept repeating itself over in his head.

This _will _be my year.

***_district one reapings***_

Selenia Bloom sighed as she smoothed the crinkled fabric on her elegant white dress, slipping her dainty feet into her matching white shoes.

"Lea?" she called, searching for her sister. "Lea? Where are you?"

"I'm over here," replied a faint voice. She found her sister standing in the doorway of their mother's room, looking at the restless, depressed woman inside.

"S-Selenia?" Lea asked, her voice trembling.

"Yeah?" Selenia replied.

"Why is mum like this? She doesn't have to drink, or do any of that other stuff, but she does anyway. Why…?" Selenia sighed.

"You know why Lea," she said. "When…when dad died, it…it was really hard on her. She…just couldn't handle it."

"I know, I just…" She bit down on her lip.

"Shh..There there, my little darling," Selenia said, stroking her sisters hair.

"I know that 'cause we're from district one, we're supposed to like going to the games, right? Well, why am I…"

"So scared?" Selenia finished. She looked into her sister's eyes. "It's because that some people are wrong, have twisted ideas of the world. But you and I, we can see through all of that, right?" Lea nodded, her small head bobbing up and down. "So just remember, that whatever happens, you will be safe. I promise. Okay?"

Lea sniffled. "O-okay," she replied.

"Now, lets get you dressed up!" Selenia said with false cheer. She started walking to her sister's room, but not before she heard something murmured under Leas breath.

"But what if the odds _aren't_ in my favour…"

***_district one reapings***_

Derrick smirked as he strutted into the area marked for the 18-year olds. Everyone shied away from him. Everyone knew he was volunteering, and that he would hurt anyone who got in his way. It seemed like forever until the escort appeared on stage.

"Welcome everyone, to the 100th annual Hunger Games!" Then she babbled on and on about the dark days, and how the games were created as a reminder to the rebels that the Capitol was in control. Like they hadn't heard it before. Then she stopped, and got to the part we were all waiting for.

"Now, lets mix things up a little," she said, striding towards one of the glass bowls. He assumed that meant that she would be drawing the name from the pool of males first. Not that it mattered. He got ready, every muscle in his body shaking in anticipation.

The escort started to read. _Heh, sorry to crush your dreams kid. _

"I volunteer!"

***_district one reapings***_

The crowd parted as a big teenager pushed his way through. He was _really _big, Selenia thought. _He's just bursting to get to the arena, _she noted. _Not to mention the bloodlust that is practically radiating off him. I hate to think of the poor girl who'd be going up against him…_Her attention was snapped back to reality as the people on stage began to talk.

"Oh, my. You're a big man," our escort giggled. Selenia rolled her eyes. "Now, what would your name be?"

"The names Derrick," he replied, flashing a smile to one of the numerous cameras surrounding him. "Derrick Drake Deceivon."

"Oh my, you mean you're from the family that's been winning these games for _ages! _ Oh _my!" _This escort was getting _really _annoying.

"Well, I hate to brag, but I plan to live up to the family legacy."

"Oh my! Such a brave boy. But, it's time to move on. Now, to the ladies. And lets see…" her hand rummaged through the glass bowl. _My name's in there somewhere…_Selenia scolded herself, and listened for the young girl, hoping that it wasn't anyone she knew. But it turned out it hit much closer to home then she expected.

"Lea Bloom!"

Selenia stopped, her world shaking. _Did I just hear that correctly? _She thought. No, it couldn't be true! But before her eyes, her sister was slowly walking toward the front. She heard her sister's voice in her head, like a whisper on the wind.

But what if the odds aren't in my favour…

And she knew immediately what she was going to do.

"I volunteer!" She pushed through the wall of people, stumbling through.

"I said, I volunteer!" She commanded herself to stay strong. She was just another Career volunteering. Volunteering for her sister, who was on the ground sobbing. She slowly made her way to the stage, her deep blue eyes trained on her sister.

"Your name?" the overly enthusiastic escort asked.

"Selenia…Selenia Bloom." A massive smile broke out on her face.

"Oh my! I bet that was your sister!" Selenia gritted her teeth.

"Yes, it was. And I'm going to win. For her." She replied coldly.

"Oh my, that's going to be great to see! Okay then, shake hands you two!" Selenia tore her gaze away from her crying sister, and stared into the icy blue eyes of Derrick Drake Deceivon. His glare was piercing, intrusive. It was examining her, seeing if she was worthy of his time. He smirked, degrading her to nothing more then a speck of dirt on his shoe. Then, as her dainty hand fell into Derricks massive one, she just realised what she had done. _If I die…Lea will have no one. _She nodded, her mind determined.

_I have to win. For Lea._

**A/N Okay! So, this is a Hunger Games STORY, and this is the D1 reapings. And, as my own personal little quirk, the Quarter Quell will not be announced until AFTER the reapings. Got it memorised? So…that's really about it. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks **

**~Bubbles975~**


	2. District Two reapings

District Two Reapings

Leslee Quest took a deep breath, deeply filling his lungs with much needed oxygen. He had just finished his training for the day, a bit of hand-to-hand combat with his twin brother, Perco, followed by a hundred-lap race around their house. Leslee turned, taking another breath, before shouting, "Come on Perco! Pick up the pace!"

"Coming!" Yelled a voice, full of fatigue. His brother raced up to meet him, red faced and exhausted.

Leslee smirked. "Jeez, I won again. Why am I not surprised?" His brother panted for a minute, before replying "Because you take this way too seriously?"

"Perhaps," Leslee replied. "But at least I-" He was cut off by their father exiting the house. He started to stride towards them, his feet covering masses of space, before he met them.

"Good morning boys," he said. "I assume that you finished your training?"

"Why of course father," Leslee said. "And I just so _happened _to beat dear Perco. _Again._" Their father sighed, before turning to Perco.

"Perco," he said. "You have to work harder!"

"But father-" Perco began.

"No buts. Today is reaping day. Get inside and clean yourself up, I want you looking good." Perco muttered something in response, and then dragged himself away towards the house. His father turned to him.

"Leslee," he started "You know that you're much stronger than your brother," Leslee smirked, and nodded, but sensed what was coming next.

"And, as you know, you are eighteen, and this is your last year in the reaping. So…"

"You want me to volunteer," Leslee finished. He had expected this, as he had a better chance in the games that Perco did, but still…

"_Exactly_." His father replied. "Now, go and get yourself ready. We want you looking good in front of _all_ of Panem!"

"Yeah," Leslee said, making his way up to the house. But his mind was preoccupied with much more than looking nice for the reaping.

What will Perco say if I do this…

**_district two reapings**_

Sugar Ayllep sighed, running her brush through her golden-blonde hair, softly detangling the shimmering strands. She got ready early only to walk around in her reaping outfit all day, a white strapless dress made of lace. She didn't stay at her drunken aunt and uncles house much, it was just there for her to sleep in. Ever since she was disowned, she had no-where else to go, except to her wasted relatives. Today was her least favourite day of the year. Not because of the fact that two children were sentenced to death, even though that was bad enough. But because, once a year, she'd have to see the mayor, _her father, _scan her out in the crowd just so he could stare at her with his cold, piercing eyes. All because she didn't want to train, she didn't want to prepare herself like a lamb for the slaughter. So now, even as a girl living in 2, she was as poor as a child from District 10. She wasn't that bad off, when she thought about it. She sold the gifts that she received from countless admirers, guys who chased after her. They said she was 'good looking', and that she could be the most popular girl in school with a body like hers. But none of that mattered to Sugar. _Sugar. _Even her name made her irresistible to guys everywhere. But all Sugar _really _wanted was to be able to live in peace, without boys hounding her, without the threat of the games looming over everyone's heads. _That's why,_ she told herself, _that's why I steal. I steal not just to make sure she has enough to live with, but to punish those who think that watching people being executed live on television is a good thing. It makes me sick._ She stumbled out the door and into the fresh morning air, and started walking.

Where to though, she had no clue.

_**district two reapings**_

Leslee smiled, adjusting the tie on his plain white suit as he walked towards the roped off section for the eighteen year olds. His feet stopped moving, and he closed his eyes, envisioning how he was going to win the games. Would he be a ruthless killer, destroying everyone in his sight? Or would he hide in the shadows, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike? Leslee already knew the answer to that. He would find the careers, join with them, wiping out the competition, then flee when the number of tributes decreased, otherwise risk being slaughtered in his sleep. Or maybe, it would work the other way round? But, the most important question on his mind is…could I actually kill a person? _Of course I could, _he thought, _but that doesn't mean I'd like it. _He was pulled out of his deep thought by Perco.

"Hey, Leslee…"

"Yeah Perco? What's up?"

"I was just wondering…you've been all glassy eyed and deep in thought all morning. Is anythi-"

"No, of course not!" he snapped, before saying more gently "No, nothing is the matter. Nothing at all. In fact…" He paused. "Everything is brilliant." Perco looked unconvinced. "Okay then, but please, Leslee…don't do anything stupid.

_**district two reapings**_

There was excited chatter floating in the crowd, discussing anything from the tributes to the area or even that horrendous outfit that Kathyleena wore to Mariekate's dinner party last week. Sugar stood in the enclosure for the seventeen year olds, trying not to scowl. Her eyes scanned the stage, and found her father. He was sitting in a polished chair, his head held high. His gaze met hers and it sent a shiver down her spine, his icy stare penetrating the cool demeanour she had plastered on her face. She shuddered, then increased the intensity of hatred she tried to shoot at her father through her eyes. But she had to tear her glare away when the escort for district two stumbled onstage, barely able to keep upright in her ridiculously high high-heels.

"Welcome, District Two, to the reapings of the 100th annual Hunger Games!" The escorts voice was high-pitched and squeaky. Sugar assumed that if she had to listen to this much longer she would have a splitting headache. "Now, lets discover who our tributes for District Two will be this year!" A great cheer filled my ears, the people of my district waiting to see who would be next in line to die.

"Now…ladies first!" She giggled, striding over to the glass bowl filled with the names of girls from our district. She smiled, waggled her fingers and dipped them into the bowl. She pulled out a strip of paper and unfolded it. Her mouth opened, and she began to read out the name of the girl who would have the honour of representing our district_. Not like it mattered anyway, _Sugar thought. _Chances are that someone will volunteer anyway._

But she never expected what would happen next.

"Sugar Ayllep!"

Everyone turned, and Sugar found herself standing alone. She shook her head before taking dainty steps towards the stage. _Deep breaths, _she commanded herself. _Someone will volunteer. This is district two, right? Someone has to volunteer…_By the time she was at the stage, she realised that no one _was _going to volunteer, or they would have done so already. Then it finally hit her.

_I am going into the games._

_**district two reapings**_

Leslee watched as a girl with long blonde hair, Sugar Ayllep, walk up to the stage, her eyes locking with the mayor. He wondered what was happening. _Hang on a second…isn't that the mayors daughter? _He shrugged. _Oh well. At least I get to see who I'm up against…_

"And now for the boys!" The escort smiled, and pulled a name out of the pool of boys. "And our male tribute for District Two is… Damieon Nikinlo!" Leslee took a deep breath and stepped forward, away from my brother.

"I volunteer!" he shouted. The crowd parted, and he walked towards the stage. He ran his hands through his dirty blond hair as he took his place besides the escort.

"And what might your name be?" She asked.

"My name is Leslee Quest." He replied. His eyes found his brother in the audience, looking shattered. His eyes seemed to scream '_why would you do this?' _But Leslee stood his ground.

"Now, now, shake hands!" Leslee hands closed around Sugars small one, and she looked directly into his eyes, her bright blue ones telling him that she wasn't happy. That she hated her current situation. That she would do anything to get back home.

"I present to you, your tributes for District Two, Sugar Ayllep and Leslee Quest!" 

**A/N: So, District two reapings are up! So…I really don't know what else to say. Um, I've written a Hunger Games one shot as well, so…could you take a look at that? I'd really appreciate it **

**So…REVIEW!**

**~Bubbles975~**


	3. District Three reapings

_Gerard was standing in his father's lab, wondering where everyone was, where the world had disappeared to. Then he heard a faint voice, calling to him from the darkness._

"_Gerard! RUN!"_

_Gerard turned, and saw his father, sprinting away from him, as fast as he could. _

"_Wha-?" _

_Suddenly the world was engulfed in flame, his arm slowly being torn away, slowly melting into the fire…_

_The world shifted and stretched, until Gerard saw his little brother, standing where he stood. Gerard's world tilted, as he saw his brother's dusty brown hair catch alight in the explosion, his glassy hazel eyes gazing out at Gerard, before being consumed by the blaze._

"_MIKEY!"_

The hazel eyes of Gerard Blackbass shot open, his lungs gasping for air. His pale skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He groaned, and looked around, finding himself not in his father's laboratory, but inside his room, spread out over his bed. He sighed, and pulled himself out of his comfortable position and up onto his feet. _It was just a dream, _he reminded himself firmly. _It wasn't real. _But, a few years ago, it had been all too real, when one day one of his father's explosives accidentally detonated, with Gerard being the main casualty. His arm was blown off, and his father crafted a new one for him out of metal, and out of guilt. Ever since, he had been having the exact same nightmare, over and over again, each time leaving him wondering what might have happened if it had been Mikey, and not himself inside the laboratory…

He shook his head, and made his way to the bathroom and got into the shower, the cold water refreshing him. He changed into his reaping outfit, a light blue-button up shirt, with black slacks and his dress shoes. He walked down the hall and stopped at his brother's door, pounding his metal fist on the polished wood.

"Mikey, get up! It's reaping day today!" The door squeaked open to reveal the tired hazel eyes of his brother.

"Aw, come on Gee, let me sleep for a little while longer!" Mikey whined in reply. Gerard laughed and ruffled his brother's messy brown hair with his human hand. "No time for that, buddy. Go and get ready, okay?"

"Okay," Mikey mumbled in response, and trudged towards the bathroom, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Gerard smiled, and tried not to think about his nightmare, of those little eyes being vanquished by the fire.

Or the fact that his name was in the reaping bowl approximately 33 times this year.

_**district 3 reapings**_

Marilyn Masquerade gazed at her reflection in the mirror, sighing at the sight that was reflected back to her. It showed an innocent girl, with flowing blonde hair that rested softly at her shoulders, bright blue eyes with a slight twinkle, and with freckles spotted across her pale skin. She smoothed her dirty blue dress and turned away from the mirror. She scribbled a quick note and made her way out of the house and into the morning air. Her parents would freak when they discovered the note, even though it told them exactly where she was going and when she'd be back. Her parents were just like that. Way too over protective. It was reaping day today. Marilyn found the games interesting in a peculiar kind of way, but they were very violent. _Probably the type of thing my parents want to protect me from, _she thought. Marilyn wondered what she'd do in the games, if she were reaped. _I couldn't kill anyone, that's fairly obvious, _she thought.

_Are you sure? _A hollow voice echoed inside her mind. Marilyn bit her lip, and shook her head.

_No, I couldn't. I just…wouldn't be able to._

_Are you completely positive? I could help you with that... _the voice answered.

_No! _She replied firmly.

Many people would think Marilyn insane if she revealed the fact that she has another person inside her. That's why she hadn't. The fact was, Marilyn was scared. Scared of the fact there was another _person living inside_ her, and she was scared of the terrible things she would do if she lost control.

_Don't worry, _the voice rumbled ominously. _Just set me free!_

_No! No! No! _Marilyn repeated this over and over to herself as she made her way back towards her house. She had to get back before the reaping, otherwise her parents would get really angry with her. Besides, they'd want to take her to the reaping…

_May the odds be ever in your favour, my dear, _the voice chuckled.

_**district 3 reapings**_

Gerard shuffled into the roped off section for the 15 year old males, running a hand through his messy red ponytail. He rolled his shoulder, jostling his artificial arm, slotting it into a more comfortable position. There was a slight murmur hovering above the crowd, everyone on edge, wondering who the next tributes would be. The mild chatter died down as the escort clattered his way onstage, tripping over the last step and windmilling his arms, trying to regain his balance before planting his face into the stage. A laugh erupted from the crowd, and Gerard had to suppress a chuckle. The escort stumbled over to the microphone.

"Um…Welcome everyone," he started, straightening his bowtie. "…To the District 3 reaping for the 100th annual Hunger Games!" He flashed us a massive grin, showing off his perfectly white teeth. "Now, ladies first!" He walked over to one of the glass bowls, clearly trying not to trip over his own feet. He put his hand inside the container and pulled out a slip of paper, almost upturning the entire bowl. He made his way back up to the microphone, cleared his throat, and announced in a high cheery voice:

"Marilyn Masquerade!"

_**district 3 reapings**_

_Wait, _Marilyn thought. _I can't do this. I just can't…_Her legs became shaky, and her entire body became stiff and immobile.

_Come on girl, _the voice yelled, bouncing around inside her head painfully. _MOVE IT!_

Marilyn felt her legs moving, one in front of the other, until she found herself strutting up to the stage. _There you go! _the voice hissed. _You're doing it!_

_No…But I can't…I can't kill anyone! Stop! _But, to her dismay, she found herself standing next to the escort, shaking his hand. It had been decided. Marilyn was going into the games.

_**district 3 reapings**_

As the girl, Marilyn, shook hands with the escort, Gerard sighed and started tapping his foot impatiently. _Just let it be over any done with, _he thought. _Take another two kids away from their families and lets go home for another year! _

"And now, for the boys!" The escort made his way over to the bowl of boys. _Lets see if he can do it without falling over, _Gerard smiled. But he wasn't smiling after the escort announced the name on the slip of paper.

"Gerard Blackbass!"

Gerard was shocked, but not surprised. Not with the amount of times his name was in that globe of glass. He started to walk up to the stage, when a scream stopped him.

"Gee! No! _PLEASE DON'T GO!_" he turned and saw his little brother, little Mikey, running towards him, tears streaming down his face.

"Please! Don't go!" And Gerard's stony resolve split. He turned towards his brother and swept him up into a tight hug, his brothers tears staining his shirt. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a peacekeeper. Warning him to get a move on. So he turned to his brother.

"Mikey, I have to go." He said sternly, but gently.

"But-"

"No buts. I gotta go, okay? You need to stay here. Wait for me to come back."

"Okay," he sniffled. Gerard turned, and slowly made his way up to the stage, keeping a straight face. He didn't want to seem weak. He came face to face with the escort, who, after casting a weary glance at his metal arm, said "Er…shake…hands?"

Gerard held his metal arm out to his district partner. She hesitated, then raised her hand up into his cold, artificial one. The escort cringed, and picked up Gerard's metal hand in his, and raised both of the tributes hands.

"I give you your tributes for district 3, Marilyn Masquerade and Gerard Blackbass!"

A/N: So…here is the D3 reapings :-) I hope you like it! Sorry for the wait…School was all 'here, drown in all of these assignments' And I feel sad that I wasn't able to write very much :-( But here we are now. And the HOLIDAYS are soon…so MORE WRITING!

Please review if you liked it :-p

**~Bubbles975~**


End file.
